Goosebumps: The Movie
Goosebumps: Synopsis: A young kid teams up with the niece of children's horror author R.L. Stine after the writer's Goosebumps creations are set free on the town of Normal. Cast: . Jack Black as R.L. Stine . Owen Vaccaro as Zach Cooper . Mckenna Grace as Hannah Fairchild . Mark Hamill as the voice of Slappy the Dummy . Billy Eichner as Coach Carr . R.L. Stine ( cameo ) Monsters and Villains appearing: . Slappy the Dummy from the Night of the Living Dummy saga . The Haunted Mask from The Haunted Mask . The Abominable Snowman from The Abominable Snowman of Pasadena . Will Blake from The Werewolf of Fever Swamp . The Lawn Gnomes from Revenge of the Lawn Gnomes . The Giant Praying Mantises from A Shocker on Shock Street . Madame Doom from Help! We Have Strange Powers! . Captain Long Ben One-Leg from Creep from the Deep . The Scarecrows from The Scarecrow Walks at Midnight . The Graveyard Ghouls from Attack of the Graveyard Ghouls . The Creeps from Calling All Creeps! . Count Nightwing from Vampire Breath . The Swamp Monster from How to Kill a Monster . The Lord High Executioner from A Night in Terror Tower . Prince Khor-Ru from Return of the Mummy . The Pumpkin Heads from Attack of the Jack-O'-Lanterns . Murder the Clown from A Nightmare on Clown Street . Professor Shock from The Creepy Creations of Professor Shock . The Muglani and Cronby the Troll from Deep in the Jungle of Doom . Fifi the Vampire Poodle from Please Don't Feed the Vampire! . The Haunted Car from The Haunted Car . Monster Blood from Monster Blood . Mr. Wood from Night of the Living Dummy . Sabre from Welcome to Camp Nightmare . Cuddles the Hamster from Monster Blood II . The Masked Mutant from Attack of the Mutant . Sam, Louisa, and Nat Sadler from Ghost Beach . Camp Spirit Moon's Ghosts from Ghost Camp . The Class of 1947 from The Haunted School . The HorrorLand Horrors from One Day at HorrorLand . The Vampire Bats from Trapped in Bat Wing Hall . The Knight in Screaming Armor from The Knight in Screaming Armor . The Monster Police from Monster Blood for Breakfast! . The Beasts from The Beast from the East . Splatters from Earth Geeks Must Go! . Spiders from Night of the Giant Everything . Andrew Craw from The Headless Ghost . Arcturans from Zapped in Space . The Sea Monster from Deep Trouble . Dr. Brewer's Clone from Stay out of the Basement . The Mud Monsters from You Can't Scare Me! . Mrs. Maaargh from Creature Teacher . Dr. Maniac from Dr. Maniac vs. Robby Schwartz . Hannah Stoneman from Werewolf Skin . Aaron Freidus from The Werewolf in the Living Room . Monroe Morton from How I Met My Monster . Amaz-O from Bad Hare Day . The Grool from It Came from Beneath the Sink! . Della from The Curse of Camp Cold Lake . Marianna Jekyll from Jekyll and Heidi . Bim from Weirdo Halloween . Rip the Cat from Cry of the Cat . The Egg Monsters from Egg Monsters from Mars . Keith from I Live in Your Basement! . The Phantom from Phantom of the Auditorium . Curly the Skeleton and Drool the Bulldog from the covers of the Tales to Give You Goosebumps book series . Mr. Mortman from The Girl Who Cried Monster . Jonathan Chiller from The Horror at Chiller House . King Jellyjam from The Horror at Camp Jellyjam . The Snowman from Beware, the Snowman . The Ghost Dogs from The Barking Ghost . The Evil Camera from Say Cheese and Die! . Mary-Ellen from Bride of the Living Dummy Category:Horror-Comedy Category:Films based on books Category:Monsters Category:Halloween films Category:Films directed by Steven Spielberg Category:20th Century Fox films Category:Remakes Category:Goosebumps